Beyond
by With You Friends
Summary: At the ages of nine, Edward and Daniel meet each other after becoming neighbours in houses of mysteries. Their adventurous spirits and love of all things scary allows them a healthy friendship exploring the various tombs and ruins around them, until puberty arrives violently. Their friendship becomes a tangled mess of love, lust, and "what is this I'm feeling?" Same sex romance
1. Preface

**Preface**

He was flashed a dazzling smile, so bright as to light the chamber, so bright as to ignore all their problems, "Do you remember when we used to walk to the hill?"

"Werneth Hill?" Daniel couldn't help but emulate Edward's expression at those blissful memories. "They were the best days of my life." Sighs of nostalgia and hopelessness preceded his sentence. "I hope you remember what went on up there?"

A scoff came across from him, "'Course I do. I'd never forget them. Hey, do you remember the trip to Deathhollow? Ha, the look on James's face still makes me laugh now."

Daniel cast a fleeting look around the bleak tomb they were to call theirs, before saying, "Your face was the most notable. You looked so brave, so relieved of any worry that the tomb could present. I wish I had that."

Edward placed his pale hand on his lover's leg, stroking it tenderly, "I want you to know that we're getting out. We always do."

"We always went in tombs that we knew some history about, Edward," He felt a tear grace his cheek. "We've gone too far this time."

Edward clenched his teeth, hating hearing Daniel's sweet voice in sorrow, "We're getting out, Danny. I promise you."

The smell of age in the chamber couldn't distract Daniel to their many other times exploring many other tombs. He couldn't help feeling the purest regret, "I just want to hold you, Edward. I want to be with you until whatever awaits us meets us."

Edward squinted, fighting back any tear that could escape, and held out his arms for Daniel to feel safe in. _Don't worry. Just sleep. Be in any dream. _


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1-A Day to Remember**

A beckon from within was overshadowed by a demand from behind.

"Edward! Get away from that road! Come inside now, your grandma's waiting."

Edward turned to his mum with a sigh, "But I want to see the deer again."

"Get in now," She repeated through clenched teeth.

He knew not to anger both his mum or his grandma, and obediently followed the former inside, a disappointment in his step.

Their house had always been the nicest on the street; no mean feat. The main hall was embraced by mahogany wood, warmth and sweetness lingering in the air. Everything about his house Edward loved; from the creepy attic, to the mysterious woods across the street. All the secret passageways, hidden bookshelves, and crypts unfound had entertained him throughout his nine years on this planet, but sometimes people need to venture beyond their comfort zone. And that forest now has a place in this story.

"Hello, grandmother," He timidly peaked around the cavelike armchair. A cavernous face awaited him.

"You've got mud on your face. Jane, I've raised you to know cleanliness is next to godliness. Get him clean," Emily was a woman of good intentions; no harm would reach another when she was present, but her deep set ways on order and religion were off putting to Edward.

"Yes, mother. Go on, sweetheart, you know where the toilet is," With a nod, he passed through the archway threshold and up the stairs. "Now that he's gone, I've got to tell you about Robert." Her voice's urgency did not impress her, and she placed a cool hand on her daughter's arm, "I don't need to hear it. Zara told me everything. I knew he was."

"Well, it's nice to know the family newspaper is in circulation," She responded with a hint of venom.

"Zara can't resist gossip, you know this. If you want your secrets to remain, tell no one, especially your sister."

Two cups of tea were poured, and two sugars in either. The melodic song of cups on saucers met Edward upon return.

"Look at that face," Emily's tone was brimming with affection. "You're going to make a ladies' man when you grow up."

"Thank you, grandmother," He took a seat, covertly looking out of the right window every now and then at the trees.

"You've got some good news for him, haven't you, mother?"

"I certainly have. Come closer, Edward. There we go," She claimed his hand, stroking it with a thumb. "How would you like to come to the estate with me and your cousins tomorrow?"

A strong wave of happiness enveloped him, "Really? Will James and Ben be there?"

"And Sally, Luke, and Mary," Emily's ancient laughter filled the room with delight. "But yes, they'll be there. We're having a family get together."

He looked at his mum, who smiled at him encouragingly, "Will you be going, mum?"

"No, no; it's just going to be grandma and grandad. Don't worry, you'll be having too much fun to think about me, Ed."

Jane and Emily's hearts fluttered at the boyish, excited grin on his face, "How long for?"

The grey haired lady held up two fingers.

"Days?"

"Weeks, Edward. So, you go and get your things ready and we'll set off tomorrow."

Before he could race upstairs, however, his mum stopped him, "Hey, give me a kiss. I love you so much," She held onto him like he was in a storm, or like she was; when she was alone with Emily, the latter placed a hand on her leg, "You did well. When we come back, I promise that everything will be all right."

Jane was trying so desperately to fight off the tears, "I just can't believe he's done this."

"Listen to me, Robert will get his just desserts."  
"Don't hurt him; I can't have Edward fatherless."

"We won't. But he'll regret his actions."

"Okay, mother. Thank you. Do you want to help me with the dinner?"

The next day, in the morning that dew had claimed so readily, Jane left the house for a walk. Emily and Edward were sleeping, and finally in solitude, she needed to clear the clouds in her head. Crispness embodied the air. It chilled Jane in the warmest way;and this summer had been more sullen than sunny. But she did not care; this overcast day, rain hinted, soothed her. It reminded her of the days at the estate, up in the mountains that were barely visible from where she now stood. Snow didn't grace them like in spring or winter. The rocks protruded angrily. She prayed that Edward, or any of her nephews and nieces for that matter, wouldn't stray too far from the grounds. But she knew her son well enough to foresee that the myths and legends up there would materialise as an acute adventure for him.

Other things plagued her mind. Robert. How could he have left her? How could he be gay? In what world did that happen in? Everything else was crumbling for poor Jane at the moment as well; her once lively, brown hair was thinning to the grey neighbourhood, her friends had shunned her from their circle after that shocking scandal, and she was alone for two weeks. Alone in a seven bedroomed house that creaked the sound of a lonely woman. _What a life. Thanks, Robert. Thanks a lot._

Her pace, slow, escorted her to the end of the street. Half a mile it was, a dense woodland on one side, and the nicest houses in the town on the other. There, she saw Lucy.

She both did and didn't expect to see her. The surprised smile may have displayed that. "Lucy, how are you doing?" Jane's manner was of pure hospitality.

Lucy, on the other hand, was more inclined to isolate, "Hello, Jane. I didn't expect to see you."

"What are you up to?"

"I've just took Melissa to piano practice."

There was a pause, one where Jane expected to be asked the same question. "I'm just out for a walk. It's been hard, Lucy. I miss you."

A twang of emotion came across her perfect face, "I expect it is hard. Robert was a nice man."

"I know that. He still is."

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I'll see you around. Take care."

The abruptness of her leaving was no complete shock, but it still impaled her like an icicle. All the memories were forgotten. All the laughter and tears had dissolved to nothing.

Jane's return journey was similar to the weather. Her heart was broken. She hoped something good would come her way.

And just like that, her hopes were answered curiously. Someone had finally bought the house next door to hers. A man, a very attractive man. She was watching him slyly as she passed; he was a brunette, had a rakish face, a well maintained body. But above all, he had a son who he looked at with brilliant love. He was Edward's age.

Jane returned with an unusual light inside her. She couldn't put her finger on why this man appealed to her so strongly, but the rest of that day was spent looking through the blinds at her new neighbour. Not in a stalkerish way. No, of course not! She was just discreetly peeking at him as she did the washing, and as she cooked, and as she was on the toilet, and as she was randomly stood at the window looking at 121 Lakes Road. She was admiring the architecture, obviously.

Edward also had a radiance within him, but this was not unusual. Strength empowered him on the three hour drive to Winterhollow. He was buzzing at seeing James and Ben again, as it had been so long. They were definitely going to investigate that tomb this time, after all those attempts last year. They weren't scared. They were just...Okay, they were scared, but when you see this particular place, you'll realise why.

"So, how do you like it, Daniel? I think you've got the biggest room in the house," Bradley sauntered through the door, a box of belongings embraced against him.

"It's nice, dad," A solemness peppered his disposition. The way he was draped over the windowsill, gazing across the street, screamed it.

"Hey, kiddo. How about we have KFC tonight?" Daniel felt a welcome hand over his shoulder.

With the speed of lightning, he perked up and looked at Bradley pleadingly, "Really? KFC?"

While it is a great cliché to have your young character depressed and despondent at moving for the third time, in this case, Daniel would be happy if there were places to explore and a companion to do it with. Surely he'd find someone near who'd delve into the forbidden forest one day. He'd **never **do it alone.

"What's up, dad?" He enquired as they walked down the stairs. Their home, like Edward's, was beautiful. Mahogany, excellent woodwork, a huge network of tunnels beneath it. All it needed was an artistic interior designer to perfect it.

"Nothing. Now, I've been reading that there are some pretty nifty places in this joint, why don't you try and find me one," The kitchen was stunning. Golden light streamed through the windows, accentuating the terracotta tiles enamouring it.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"See that picture frame there? That golden sphere at the bottom will reveal something to you."

"Reveal?" He trailed off, moving over to the massive frame. As his finger timidly pressed the decoy, the sound of stone grinding against stone emanated from somewhere else. Daniel's face was drenched with wonder. "Where did that come from? What was that?"

"Go and find it. It'll give me time to sort through these boxes," That pile at the front door was looking very intimidating. _I'm gonna need to go heavy duty with this moving gear. Where's that Yellow Pages?_

Dancing through the many corridors, past his room, the bathroom, the study, the closet, Daniel scoured for where that sound came from. Because he didn't know the house well, he might miss this new entrance..._Or maybe not. _With an abrupt stop, Daniel gazed at that unusual sight_. _Before him, at the base of a spiral staircase, was a rectangular threshold, cobwebs swaying outwards as if a breeze was blowing indoors. Pure darkness, as desolate as a desert, deafened him. A low rumbling seeped through, chilling him to the bone. Yet despite this, nothing had inspired him more in his life.

He was stood at the entrance, leaning against the cool stone. Minor moss had enveloped it, its scent of dampness in the uneven descent. _What shall I do? My torch is in one of the boxes. I'm also going to need my journal. This is really scary. But I need to see what's inside._

He rummaged through his miscellania that Bradley had left in his room, but he couldn't find either. "Dad! Where's my torch?" He was galloping downstairs to the front door.

"Oh, I think that's in the box marked D.S. This is Jane," Gesturing to the brown haired lady helping him with unpacking, Bradley conveyed contentment.

But Daniel's shyness prevailed, "Thanks. Um, hi. Thanks, dad."

Jane smiled warmly at him, understanding what it's like to have a coy child. "He's a lovely boy. Again, I'm so happy to help. It's not easy having no one there for you."

"Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver. I'm not at all emasculated," They chuckled. "But we're having a housewarming party next month, do you wanna be there?"

She grinned, finally feeling the chance to re-enter friendship, "I'd love to. I've not been to a party in months. Our boys can meet. Danny will love Edward."

"From what you've told me of him, I'm pretty sure they'll be meeting way before then."

Racing back upstairs to the entrance, Daniel steeled himself. Torch in hand, leaving the journal behind, he gingerly stepped into the passage. Illuminated, the walls gave off a multicoloured pattern due to the water trickling off them. _How can something like this be in a house so, well, new?_

The incline continued for a few yards until it evened to a circular room, still made of the same antediluvian bricks. A dusty chandelier hung from the lofty ceiling, and an impenetrable door guarded whatever prevailed the room. Upon the ground, to Daniel's confusion, was a metal grate, rusted, and divided into two parts fixed together. Strangely, a pool of water stagnated below. He shone the light into the water to see pitch blackness. The clarity of it took him aback, as something so clear yet so opaque could only be extremely deep.

_What's this door mean? It's made of wood, infested with woodlice. Hmm, they scurry away into the crevices at my torch. Which part of the house am I in?_

Amazement was the sole emotion born from this discovery. Nothing eerie or threatening appeared to be near. A few more shines at the door and the walls revealed interesting markings of some forgotten language, but other than that, Daniel left puzzled.

But he knew that there was much more to this house than meets the eye.

Edward ignored the raw beauty of Winterhollow's mansion in favour of playtime. The crags that encircled it were more appealing the ornate towers; pretty, fresh streams trumped straight, baroque corridors.

It was in a setting such as this, by a stream, that the trio walked and talked.

"Okay, James, have you been reading about the tomb?"

James was what you'd class as the more academic of the three cousins; glasses, long hair, but no braces. He answered in that voice of perfect pronunciation that Edward grew to love, "I've spent my two nights here rummaging through the library, but there's no word of a tomb. Some crypts and mystical ruins are deeper in the grounds, but nothing matches the tomb's description."

"You found nothing?" Ben was crestfallen. Nobody wanted to enter "The Tomb" without info.

"Don't despair, dear brother, for my observation has allowed me to conclude that the architecture of the tomb is similar, if not identical, to that of a greater, subterranean, and also abandoned, monastery close to Salem's Forest," James extended a spindly finger to the purple expanse in the distance below them.

"Salem's Forest?" Edward repeated. "I've heard of that."

"You should have, you live right next to it."

"Oh, is that Salem's? I just called it Spooky Woods," Edward's childlike realisation earned a teasing nudge from Ben, who followed: "So, this monastery, anything that provides insight?"

James made an apologetic face, "Not really. All I can say is that they use the same architect."  
An adventurous smile graced Edward, "Look, why don't we just go? I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

Ben furrowed his brow, "Um, we come across a five headed snake intent on tasting hint of human?"

James disagreed, "More like we come across a weak piece of flooring and fall to our deaths. The strength of the tomb would disobey time if it's safe."

"Yeah, but don't you want that to happen?" Edward exclaimed, an almost manic look in his eye.

"To fall to our horrific deaths? Hmm, not really on my bucket list," Ben chuckled at his brother's response, but had to yield: "I know what you mean, Edward. There is something really interesting about that place."

"Exactly! Why don't we just get some supplies, and go today?"

"Edward, it's 4:30, dinner will be ready soon," They rolled their eyes at the sensible one.

"Do you even want to go, James?"

"Yes, of course. But...I don't know. I guess I'm just a-"

"Chicken?" James scowled at Ben's intervention. "I wouldn't mind seeing this snake, you know? It'll be fun. Terrifying, but fun. And besides, it's summer, we can have some dinner, and still have enough light to explore in."

Edward smiled brightly, "To be honest, Ben, I don't think sunlight will be much use down below."

The cousins went to dinner at Winterhollow. On the ten minute walk from the stream to the majestic manor, they agreed on entering the tomb that night, at six. Well, when I say "they", I mean Edward and Ben. The latter's year younger brother chose to act as a watch for them, remaining outside the ruinesque cavern until their return. "Any scary noises and I'm out!" (James's words, not mine.)

Little did the boys know that what they'd uncover that night would be beyond anything that their imaginations could concoct.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two-Another World**

Edward knew he was into boys since birth. Everything about them made him feel all, what's the word? Gooey? Excited? They made him want to do something, anyway. He couldn't necessarily explain what that something was, but he could see that come ten years, he'd probably be boning some cute bottom to Heaven and back.

Now I don't usually write with such vulgarity. I'm more of a sweet, polite storyteller who'd never describe what would occur in the bedroom. However, when it comes to Edward's rather drippy dreams, I can't ignore the sight of balls slapping against a plump arse.

It's important to say, though, that at the time being, there is no sexy bottom for the nonexistent 19 year old; so, for now, Edward will have to fantasise about Ben. Don't give me that grossed out look. I know you want some cuz-on-cuz action. Unfortunately for you slashers, Ben is straight. Oh, yes, he's as straight as a peen on a bean. I'm aware that if Edward ever tried to get _extra friendly_, he'd show him a proper fisting.

I'll inform you that the tomb they're now descending into is not of scatalogical origins. Their torches and trepidation testify to that too tightly.

"We're in. It didn't take long, did it?" Ben explained, sarcasm oozing out of his voice. "I mean, that labyrinthine entrance was a doddle, and those statuesque puzzles? Walk in the park. But, it still took over forty-five minutes. Wow."

Edward rolled his eyes. He cast the torch around him, painting a fiery, golden image that was the opening corridor to this secretive place. "Don't blame me. How was I supposed to know there'd be all those obstacles there?"

"We should have persuaded James to come. He'd have breezed through them."

"Like we didn't try to persuade him. Look, at the end of the day, we're in. Let's press on, already," He cast him a commanding eye, and urged him forward with a gesture. They observed the strange markings on the walls. Some of them were of a cow-like creature's head staring at the viewer, others were of faded triangles. "I know these," Ben explained proudly. "Yeah, James told me that these were of a sacred band of men. Apparently they'd build entire monasteries underground."

Edward nodded, amazed.

The corridor's length took them to a crossroads. Straight ahead was a continuance dissolving into unknown darkness, the left was crumbled away to inaccessibility, and the right was similar to the first. The two cousins panned their view between each of their routes, pondering over which one. Their young minds were not ready for such an unexpected decision. Where Ben felt slight fear, Edward felt pure adventure. "Which one shall we take?"

"I don't know. Um, do you think we should turn back and come tomorrow?"

"What? Are you insane? We've got to see where these lead!"

"What if they lead to danger? I heard that cave ins are frequent in the mountains," His light shivered at his nervous breath, rippling the area around them like an uncharted ocean.

"In natural caves, maybe. I promise you, Ben, that we won't find any danger. I'm tougher than I look," Edward smirked. Without a response from Ben, he continued down the right corridor. They found it curve to the left more and more, until they realised that it only led to the first's path. "What was the point in that?"

"I dunno," Answered Ben. "Perhaps they had excess stone or something."

"Probably not. You'd use excess stone on something that needs it, or at least put it in the reserves," Edward raised an eyebrow sceptically at the virgin path that they were to take, noting that it was raised only slightly above the other two. He ignored Ben's queries before finding the dismembered head of a forgotten statue, and struggling to throw it onto the walkway. Just as he suspected, it lowered itself tremendously at an incline, causing anyone on it to slide into an

abyss of horror. The violent sound of the stone, and the statue's head cascading a terrifying 9 seconds, destroyed all of Ben's confidence completely. He backed away from the drop, and ran to where the crossroads started without Edward. He saw the latter at the other end, peering around the corner. "You're going to give in?"

"You're not scared?! We could have died, Edward. I'm going home, end of story." Ben did not wait for his cousin's protests. He sprint away, down the hall, his light slowly fading away behind a corner. In that moment, all of Ben's transparent fear dissolved into Edward, who now stood alone at that precipice, that unheard sound of wailing wind threatening to plunge him into darkness. He now saw his breath, he could now smell the old, he now felt wisdom's hand guide him away from the tomb. But he didn't let them envelope him there; he had to see what was being so fatally defended.

What the path left was an extremely narrow ledge that was able to be shimmied across. He did not know how long he shimmied, or how many times he nearly lost his balance, but he made it to the crumbling finish.

Edward's pride was well earned; most explorers would faint at the prospect of shimmying over 250 feet. He smiled broadly, taking a look at the length he'd just left. At the end of it, where the crossroads began, he felt a prick of terror at the sight of a figure hovering there. In the darkness, it watched him. He thought he was imagining it, it was so dark. But it was there, and it silently shied down the right corridor like a shadow.

He widened his eyes with fear, trying to stretch his light to further. "Ben?" He bellowed vainly. The echoes dissipated to a low, quiet cry, the mix between an evil rumble and a man's deep sigh.

Dropping his torch by horror's touch, Edward backed to the wall. It was wet and cold. He grappled at it, trying to find something to hold onto, to grasp onto something that would keep him safe. A frigid hand awaited him, snatching at his manically, and dragging him into a hole in the wall. He could not escape a scream as he fell a thousand feet. His tears floated around him, shining like blue diamonds, and the torchlight above was snuffed out by something else. He cascaded towards his fate eagerly, until he touched grass.

He hit it with a thud, but no pain awaited him. "I'm outside," He said after a moment of pure astonishment. "I'm outside the tomb."

Yes, he was. He was where he began, only now the sun was beginning to set, and rainclouds were preparing to deluge. "What…?" Any attempts at explaining what had just happened were lost to him. No science could create what had just occurred, only an ancient magic allowed it.

Preparing to get up, and checking his body for any scrapes, he found that a scrap of yellowed paper had travelled with him. He unscrolled it to reveal a stunning font in black: _Another world unlike your own is yours to discover, all you must do is know where to look with your significant other._

He fingered the words, finding the pen's impression light. He hoped that action would somehow make sense of what he'd read, as his adventurous nature had returned with palpability to intimidate. _I think I understand that there are some things in this world that just don't have meanings. Any hints this leaf has shown me are definitely scattered to the wind that I returned by._

His journey home was not ruined by his wet companions. In fact, he favoured their presence. It added a mysteriousness to the view of the manor that stood silhouetted against a twilight of rising stars.


End file.
